No Angels (Being As In Love With You As I Am)
by Don'tTouchMeOrYou'llDie
Summary: Leah don't want no scrub. Turning down any man who approaches her. Will no man be able to reach her standards? And what about the one who wants her most of all? Kind of a Crack!fic


**No Angels (Being as In Love with You as I Am)**

 **Summary: Leah don't want no scrub. Turning down any man who approaches her. Will no man be able to reach her standards? And what about the one who wants her most of all?**

* * *

 _No, I don't want no scrubs_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hangin' out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holla at me_  
 _I don't want no scrubs_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

 ** _-Bastille – No Angels_**

* * *

Leah had been single for almost a year now. After catching her boyfriend Sam in bed with her cousin, she burned that bridge and had been looking for a replacement.

Leah sat at the bar, watching Jacob dance with one of his classmates from school. Jacob was smiling, and seemed to be enjoying himself. Leah was glad. After that tumorous relationship he'd had with Charlie's daughter, he was finally getting over it.

Leah took a sip of her drink, listening to the guys talk on the other side of the bar. The guys were a little attractive, but not hot enough for her standard, plus one of them was wearing a hideous green shirt.

"Dude, you look like a leprechaun," his friend said, and the other guy huffed.

"What are you talking about, man?" he questioned, brushing imaginary dirt off his sleeves, "I look fly as fuck,"

Leah rolled her eyes.

"And as soon as I find a hot chick and a job, I'll be all set," he stated, and his friend shook head.

"You've been unemployed for months and you still haven't started looking for a new job yet," his friend complained, "I'm sick of your broke ass crashing on my couch,"

"Whatever man," his friend mumbled, "You're bring me down. I'm gonna go hit on some ladies before the club throws me out for being a fire hazard,"

Leah went back to watching Jacob, who was on his third song with whatever her name was, when she noticed the Jolly green giant approaching her from across the ways.

Leah wasn't the type of woman who wasted time. If she saw something she wanted, she went after it and if she saw something she didn't…

"Hey, babe, can I get your—" the guy started and Leah cut him off.

"No, I don't want your number," Leah growled, "No, I don't want to give you mine and No, I don't want to meet you nowhere."

"Listen—" he tried.

"I don't want none of your time!" Leah hissed, and the guy backed off.

"Damn girl, chill," he muttered, walking away.

"Ugh," Leah shuddered in disgust, and heard husky laughter coming from behind her.

"That was harsh," Jacob said, sitting on the stool to her right, "What was wrong with him?"

"I don't want no scrub," Leah stated, and Jacob was confused.

"What's a scrub?"

"A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me," Leah replied, then smirked, "How was your dance?"

"Fun…a little awkward."

"So, is she going to be the next Mrs. Black?" Leah teased, and Jacob shook his head.

"Nope," he said, quickly, "She wasn't what I was looking for,"

"Oh?" Leah raised an eyebrow, "You ready to go then?"

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, and the headed for the door.

Leah pulled out her car keys, glad that she'd only had the one drink, when a pickup truck drove by.

"Hey, Beautiful! You want to ride with us?" a guy hollered, hanging out of the passenger side.

Leah ignored him, opening her car door and getting in, Jacob glared at the passing car, before getting in.

"Don't worry about them," she said, starting the car, "Bet that was his friends car. Loser,"

Jacob buckled his seat belt, looking down.

"You know, I just need a few more parts and then the rabbit will be running, right?" Jacob said, and Leah was surprised by the change in subject.

"Cool," she said, turning on the radio.

"Once the Rabbits fixed, you won't have to drive me around anymore," Jacob stated, "I'll come pick you up,"

"I don't mind," Leah assured him, patting his shoulder.

Jacob didn't look convinced though.

* * *

Leah was in a coffeehouse with Jacob, when she noticed a guy checking her out from the table nearby.

He smiled in her direction, but his nervousness was showing through, and Leah figured he didn't have a lot of practice trying to flirt. He whispered something to the waitress who nodded, glancing in her direction before walking off.

"What are you staring at?" Jacob asked, and Leah leaned forward.

"There's this guy checking me out," Leah said, and Jacob looked to see who she was talking about.

"Him?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes.

The waitress came over to her table.

"Here, it's from the guy over there," she said, giving Leah a coffee.

"He brought you a coffee?" Jacob questioned and Leah sighed.

"His game is kind of weak," she muttered, "And he still hasn't even approached me,"

"That's cause you're looking like class," Jacob gestured at her clothes, "and he's looking like trash,"

Leah giggled, taking a sip of her drink, then spit it out.

"Ugh, he must have asked her to bring the cheapest coffee they had,"Leah complained, giving the guy an evil look, "I can't get with his deadbeat ass,"

Leah stood up and went over to his table.

"So, do you want my number?" he asked, nervously, "Or should I take yours?"

"No, I don't want your number," Leah growled, "No, I don't want to give you mine,"

"Then do you want to meet up at-" He started and Leah cut him off.

"No, I don't want to meet you nowhere." she said, handing him the coffee, "I don't want none of your time,"

She walked off and Jacob came out a few minutes later.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, and Leah shrugged.

"I just don't know why these losers keep bothering me," she muttered, "Why can't I just find a good guy?"

"Just because a guy has money doesn't make him a good guy," Jacob said, and Leah glared at him.

"That guy didn't even make an effort. He wouldn't even get out of his chair," Leah growled and Jacob sighed.

"It's hard," he said, and Leah was frustrated.

"What's hard?" she asked.

"Being as in love with you as I am," he said, wiping his hand down his face.

"What?" Leah said, surprised.

Jacob didn't say anything, walking away without a word.

Leah stood there connecting the dots.

Jacob had a part time job and was putting himself through school, so he didn't have a lot of money. Jacob rode around in the passenger side of her car, because his car needed a few more parts. Jacob watched her reject guy after guy for not having the things she wanted.

 _Not knowing that the one she wanted was him._

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was made purely for fun. I was listening to No Angels by Bastille and I came up with this.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
